Kisshu the Red Panda
by Lokiismylife
Summary: Pai gets upset with Kisshu and turns him into a red panda cub. I'm sure you all know where Pai leaves him, but please R&R anyways!


**Kisshu the Red Panda**

Kisshu snarled. Pai had (yet again) blown up at him for making a fish-related comment, and this time apparently Pai had decided to get rid of him in a rather unusual way. He was now a four-month-old red panda cub, but luckily he had kept his memories and mind, if not his abilities. Pai had also left Kisshu in Ichigo's room for some reason, and he was sitting on her bed, thinking about what he was going to do to Pai if he ever returned to normal. Suddenly he heard a door open and then close downstairs, and cringed. Apparently Ichigo was home from school.

This observation was proven correct when Ichigo came into the room, and put her bag down. Kisshu noticed she appeared to be crying, and wondered, _What happened?_

Ichigo noticed him, and looked startled. "How'd you get in here, little guy?" she asked.

Kisshu squeaked, and Ichigo sighed. "I guess you probably can't understand me," she said sadly. "Oh well, at least I have someone who I can talk to without them judging me." She sat down on the bed, and Kisshu climbed into her lap. She gently scratched his ears, and he settled down, enjoying the sensation.

After a while, Ichigo said softly, "My boyfriend dumped me today. He said I wasn't good enough for him, and just left. My school friends found out and beat him up, so they got suspended again. And then I went to work and my stupid boss decided to dock my paycheck again. And THEN he had the nerve to tell me I don't do anything, so he doesn't really need to pay me. I just left; I don't know what I did in life to deserve this."

Kisshu rubbed against her hand, trying to make her feel better. "Thanks," she said softly. "I know you can't understand me, but I think I'm going to name you Kish."

Kisshu looked up at her, and she smiled at him. He snuggled against her, and she giggled. "I'm glad it's spring break right now; I can spend lots of time with you," she said. "You're very cute and cuddly. And we can spend more time playing if I quit Café Mew Mew. I think that's what I'll do."

Kisshu made a purring noise, and Ichigo smiled as she picked up her cell phone. Dialing Keiichiro's number, she waited, and finally heard, _"Ichigo?"_

"Hi Keiichiro," Ichigo said. "I've decided I can't take working for Ryou anymore; he's not even paying me, and today he told me since I don't do anything at the Café, there's no reason for him to pay me. Can you keep him away from me? If he keeps harassing me, I'm not going to guarantee he'll be alive much longer."

"_Alright, I'll let him know, and try to keep him away from you," _Keiichiro said. _"I had a feeling this was coming, and I don't blame you for wanting to get away. Sorry my talks with him didn't do anything."_

"It's not your fault," Ichigo said. "Bye."

"_Bye," _Keiichiro said, and hung up.

Ichigo dialed another number into her phone, and waited. Kisshu watched as she said, "Hi Miwa, I quit Café Mew Mew. Yeah, finally. Do you and Moe want to come over? Someone left a kitten on my bed. He's really cute, I thought you might want to meet him. When? Okay, see you then!" She hung up after getting a response, and looked at Kisshu. "Kish, you get to meet my friends," she said happily. Kisshu squeaked questioningly, and Ichigo giggled. "I think you'll like them," she said.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Ichigo looked out the window. Seeing it was Moe and Miwa, she set Kisshu down and said, "Stay put, I'll be back soon." Then she ran out.

Going downstairs, Ichigo opened the front door and let her friends in. "I'm so glad your parents gave up on grounding you," Ichigo said.

"So are we," Moe said. "How are you?"

"Better now that I got to cuddle Kish," Ichigo said. "That's what I named my kitten- though I'm not entirely sure what breed he is."

"Let's see," Miwa said. Ichigo led the way upstairs to her room, and Moe and Miwa looked at Kisshu, who was patiently waiting on Ichigo's bed. "Uh- Ichigo, I don't think that's a kitten," Moe said.

"What is he, then?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"He looks like a red panda cub," Miwa said. "I wonder how he got here? Red pandas live in China, and zoos."

"Aren't they endangered?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Moe said. "You said you found him in your room?"

"He was sitting on the bed when I got home," Ichigo said. "I don't really know how he got here, though."

"Might have something to do with your stalker," Moe suggested.

"I had a feeling you two knew about me," Ichigo said. "Sorry I couldn't tell you at school."

"It's fine, we have enough problems as it is, without the idiots finding out you're Mew Ichigo," Miwa said. "But back to the problem at hand; I think keeping red pandas as pets is illegal unless you've got special permission."

"Great…" Ichigo sighed. "Well, Lettuce did give me Pai's phone number; maybe he'll know why there's a red panda cub in my room."

"It's worth a shot," Moe said.

Ichigo picked up her cell phone, and scrolled through her Contacts list, hitting Send when she found Pai's number. Three rings later, she heard, _"WHO THE HELL IS THIS AND WHERE DID YOU GET MY NUMBER!?"_

"Hi Pai," Ichigo said. "This is Mew Ichigo, and I was wondering if you knew why Kisshu left a red panda cub on my bed. I don't have his phone number, or I would have called him."

"_Uh…." _Pai said, sounding uncomfortable. _"That red panda cub is Kisshu. I kind of got mad at him and turned him into a cub, and left him on your bed because he likes you so much. I suppose I need to turn him back?"_

"Yes, because keeping red pandas as pets is illegal," Ichigo said. "I don't want Kisshu to end up in a zoo if I get found out."

"_On my way," _Pai said, and hung up.

Ichigo sighed and closed her phone. "What's wrong?" Moe asked.

"Pai apparently decided to turn Kisshu into a red panda cub," Ichigo said. "He should be here soon to turn Kisshu back, though."

"So you and Kisshu will start dating now, right?" Miwa asked, smirking.

"I guess if he wants to," Ichigo said. "But first let's let Pai turn him back into a Cyniclon."

As if on cue, Pai teleported in, and looked at Kisshu, who hissed at him. "I KNOW you're unhappy, but please refrain from biting me until I've turned you back," Pai said to Kisshu. Kisshu sighed, and Pai stuck a syringe filled with yellow liquid into his leg, pushing all the liquid into Kisshu's bloodstream. When it was gone, Kisshu started to glow. Pai took his syringe out of Kisshu's leg, and waited as there was a loud POP, and Kisshu was surrounded by smoke.

When it cleared, Kisshu was back to normal, sitting on Ichigo's bed- and glaring at Pai. "Was it really that bad?" Pai asked.

"Ichigo cuddling me wasn't bad, but I don't like it when you punish me for having fun," Kisshu said irritably. "I also don't enjoy being that small and not having any way to defend myself besides little claws."

Pai sighed. "I'll try harder not to lose my temper…." he said gloomily. "Are you coming back?"

"Not yet, but you can go back," Kisshu said. Pai sighed and teleported out. Kisshu looked over at Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa, and asked, "Ichigo, were you serious?"

"About what?" Ichigo asked.

"Dating me," Kisshu said.

"If that's what you want, I'm willing to try it," Ichigo said. She smiled when Kisshu's face lit up. He came over to her, and lifted her chin, then kissed her. She slowly kissed him back. It felt so right, and she wondered, _How could I have ever thought this was wrong?_

She came to the conclusion that she didn't know, but this was going to be a great relationship.

**Short and sweet; I hope you liked it. Review?**


End file.
